Lover Scorned
by Maxi Fallon
Summary: Mello is dead but Matt escaped after the kidnapping of Takada. After finding Mello's body Matt is out for revenge for his lost love and will do just about anything to get it. Watch out Kira for not even hell has fury like a lover scorned.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt's pov**

I had managed to evade Takada's body guards and was driving to the place Mello and I agreed on. An old abandoned church in Nagano. As I drove on the dirt path I noticed smoke in the distance. More specifically in the direction of the church.

"Shit!"

I hit the accelerator and drove as fast as I could. Something must have happened and if it did then I had to be there as soon as possible. I can't lose Mello, not now, not again and not like this. When I finally turned the final bend the sight before me was horrifying.

The building was on fire. Flame consuming the whole thing. I stomped on the brake without thinking and the car spun to a screeching halt. I leaped out of the car and sprinted towards the building.

"Hey!" I heard some guy yell.

I glance over my shoulder without stopping and saw three men in suits. Cops? It didn't matter, the only thing that matters now is Mello. One was running after me, the one with brown hair. I turned back and keep running. I knew it was useless, Mello was most likely already dead, but if I couldn't bring him back alive I'd bring back his body. Either way I wasn't going to leave him. Suddenly there were arms around me holding me back. The guy chasing me had caught me.

"No! Let me go!"

"Can't you see the buildings on fire?"

"I don't bloody care! I have to get to him!" I shouted, breaking free of his grip.

Just before I entered the building I put my goggles down to protect my eyes. Even in my emotional state I'm not stupid. I quickly located the truck and ran to the driver side door, flinging it open.

There was Mello, just not how I hoped I'd find him. He was collapsed over the steering wheel, his eyes wide, gazing lifelessly at me.

A quiet 'no' escaped my lips. For a second I just stared shocked at the man I love's body. I started coughing madly as the smoke began getting to me. I had to get out of here. I hoisted Mello over my shoulder and ran. There might still be a chance. He may still live.

Soon I was free of the building and the blaze. As soon as I was far enough away I collapsed to my knees coughing madly. I gently lowered Mello onto the ground, his head in my lap and checked for a pulse in his wrist. I couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly the reality of everything came crashing down on me all at once. I yanked my goggles off my eyes as I began panicking and searching like crazy for any signs of life in the man next to me. First for a pulse in his neck. Nothing. I laid my head on his chest facing down his body, listening for a heartbeat and watching for breath. Nothing. God damn it!

"Mello don't you die on me! Don't you fucking dare die on me!" I shouted, shaking his limp body. I tried to choke back the sob building in my throat but it escaped "No Mello! Miheal!"

I stopped shaking him and he fell back to the ground. Unmoving and unresponsive. I shook with strangled sobs escaping through my lips.

"**Miheal!**"

The screamed came from my mouth before I buried my face in his leather clad chest holding onto him for dear life. Not that my life mattered anymore now that he was gone. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and let them slid down my cheek and into my love's chest.

A hand on my shoulder reminded me that I wasn't the only person here. I raised my head but didn't look at the person behind me.

"He meant a lot to you didn't he?" I recognised the voice as the man who tried to hold me back earlier.

I nodded slowly but didn't respond.

We were so close to being happy. So close to being together forever.

I slowly lifted Mello into my arms and stood. I turned on my heals to face the man who I assume was a cop and the two other men with him.

"Kira did this." My voice was fierce and strong. Full of vengeance. "That is why today I vow that I will find him. I will not rest until he's found. I will hunt him down and make him pay for what he's done." For a second I thought I saw the man with brown hair glare at me but I shrugged it off.

I glanced down at the dead man in my arms. "Then I'll follow after Mello."

I said this in a voice so soft I don't think they heard but that didn't matter. It wasn't for them after all, it was for Mello.

Without another glance at the men in front of me I carried the man who will always own my heart to my car. I laid him down in the back seat carefully. As I climbed into the front seat I saw out of the corner of my eye a flash of light blond hair. I knew that hair, but from where?

Then I remembered. Mello once showed me a picture of a woman he was going to use to see Near. It was her...the one who worked alongside Near in his investigation. The one who was guarding Takada. Halle Lidner. She knew where Near was.

I started up the car and followed her back into the city and towards the one person who could help me achieve my final goal. The only person who could help me catch Kira. Near.


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt **

I followed Halle Lidner to a large building. She parked outside and stepped out. I got out of my car as well. Quietly, I walked up behind her, gun in hand. I put it up against her back. She stiffened and was about to turn around and no doubt attack.

"Don't move or say a word without my saying so," I whispered in her ear. "If you do I will shoot you. Answer yes or no if you understand."

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Is this the building Near is hiding in?"

"Yes."

"Take me to him."

She began to make her way inside with me close behind her.

**Near **

"Near I think you should take a look at this." Rester spoke sounding a little annoyed. I soon found out why.

When I looked at the screen that showed the perimeter security camera I felt like I was experiencing de sha vu. There was Halle Lidner escorting a man into the building at gun point. Only this time it was Matt instead of Mello.

"Well, well, well isn't this interesting."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let him in."

"Sir last time we did that you were almost shot."

"That's true but this one has a much better control over his temper and other emotions than the last one ever did. No ones in any danger, not even Lidner."

"Very well." Rester didn't sound like he wanted to follow the command but he let them in anyway.

**Matt**

"Hello Matt, long time no see. I suspect things are going well on your end after successfully kidnapping Takada," Near said in his usual monotone as I entered the room.

He was sitting on the floor with his back to me playing with a toy. I expected as much from him.

"Enough with the pleasantries Near, I'm not in the mood." I said bitterly.

He looked over his shoulder at me. His face unchanging but I could tell he was surprised by my tone. "What may I ask has you in such a foul mood? It's not like you Matt, it's more like Mello."

I couldn't help but flinch at the name. Near noticed and tilted his head to the side a little.

"Ah I see." He said in that annoying voice of his. "You had a fall out with him and he took things a step to far. Your still upset over what he said and don't know what to do about it. Was it your video games he insulted? Or was it your smoking habit?"

Every word he spoke just made me angry and angrier. "You don't know anything Near! You know nothing about me and M-Mello!" my voice shook on his name.

"I know that you two have been having romantic relations for approximately a year and a half now. Also judging from the fact that you are battered and bruised after making a clean getaway with Takada I'd say you and him get into physical fights often. Not to mention the obvious engagement ring you have on under your glove says that you two have gotten engaged. How's that for knowing nothing?" As he finished his last sentence his monotone voice had a slight smug undertone.

I wanted nothing more than to strangle him in that moment. He thinks he knows so much about people just from noticing small bits and pieces of them. He thinks he really knows so much about me and Mello but he doesn't! This is the stuff that always aggravated me about Near, he always thought he was right and he always thought he knew everything. It's the stuff I could kill him over but I needed him. I'm not going to be able to find Kira on my own and he was the only person that could help me find him now that Mello was gone.

"A few quick corrections Near. First Mello and I had been together for two years not one and a half. Second the bruises are from getting a TV remote, my DS and a leather boot thrown at me. But above all that the main thing you got wrong was the fact that you think a fight between me and a certain hot-tempered blonde is what's got me in a bad mood"

"Well then correct me Matt. What has a man who must have the patience of a saint to put up with Mello in such a foul frame of mind?"

"Mello's dead."

Near's eyes widened by just more than a centimetre. I knew he wasn't expecting that no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He turned around fully to face me his hand moving up to twist into his hair.

"Ah I see. I'm sorry for your lose. But the fact that you are here states that you are not just here to tell me this detail."

My eyes narrowed. So this was just another detail to him? Mello is dead and he doesn't seem to care. It doesn't matter if they were rivals Near should still care at least a little.

"No that's not the only reason I'm here. I want revenge. Kira was the cause of Mello's death and I want to be the cause of his. I'm asking to help you bring down Kira."

Near was silent for a moment while he thought over my offer. "I'm sorry I can't allow that."

"What? Why?" I yelled at him.

"Well you see I already know who Kira is. In fact I have set up a meeting in order to catch him. I could bring you along but that won't go over well with him or the others he's bringing."

"Let me guess, the new L is Kira and the 'others' he's bringing are the task force. Am I right?"

"I see you and Mello had already worked out more than I thought. You are, infact, correct Matt. This is why I can not allow you to get involed. I have promised that all of the SPK attend and the number of members was mentioned. You were not apart of that number so I'd be going back on my word."

"Can't you work something out? Say that I'm an informant gathering information from other countries. Say that I was so far away that you thought I wouldn't be able to get to Japan in time for the meeting, but I did. I'm sure they'll accept that."

Near was silent again for a moment. "Alright I'll give it a try. I hope you realise I'm doing you a large favour by doing this Matt. Also as an extra favour for old times' sake you can store Mello's body here. You'll be too occupied to arrange a funeral, even a small one. So you'll have to keep him somewhere."

"Thanks... I guess."

I turned to exit the room and retrieve Mello's body. I paused right in front of the door. I glanced over my shoulder at Near still crouched on the floor. He met my eyes and I spoke firmly. "Just so you know this doesn't change anything. You're still an albino fucktard to me."

"I never expected anything else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt's pov**

The day has finally come. The day that will be Kira's last.

Near, Mogi, the SPK members and I had arrived at the planned warehouse before the task force. As soon as Nears plan was filled out sweet justice will be served. Finally.

I was broken from my thoughts by the loud sound of the metal door opening. The first person to walk in took me by surprise. It was the man who tried to hold me back the day Mello was killed. If he recognised me he didn't show it.

Three others followed after him and they all moved to the opposite side of the warehouse from us. If was silent for a moment until the one named Aizawa spoke.

"It's them. Those five are the members of the SPK and the one wearing the mask is Near."

Another of their men spoke after. I believe his name was Matsuda. "Hang on. Am I the only one who sees something wrong? He can go around accusing people of being Kira but the fact that he's wearing a mask says that he's only trying to protect himself, not anyone else."

I rolled my eyes, is this guy for real?

Near lifted his hand and pressed a button on the side of the mask so that he may speak. "It's just a precaution. There's good possibility that Kira has seen the faces of everyone in this warehouse except for mine. In fact he may be writing down your names as we speak. So I'd like to wait for one hour, no, make it thirty minutes. That should give us enough time to see if anyone is being controlled before they die."

"Huh, you're going to wait and see if we die?"

Apart from the idiots comment there was no real protest so we waited in silence. By the time a half hour had gone by I was getting really irritated. How long until Nears plan will be put fully into action?

Eventually that moron spoke up again. "Near, it's already been over thirty minutes, nothing's happened yet."

"Of course not. That's because Kira's not here with us." This time it was Light Yagami who spoke.

He was the one Near said was Kira. I felt my eyes narrow into a glare as they fell on him. I could tell just my looking at him that Near was right. I could see his small smile and him trying not to laugh. After all, living with Mello made me in-tune with micro expressions and the tiniest of signs that showed what a person was really feeling. He couldn't fool me.

"Very well, everyone seems to be safe. I'll remove my mask now."

Near took off the mask and made one of his creepy little smiles.

Everyone was quiet again for a minute, then Kira spoke. "You're quiet Near. Are you still waiting for something?"

"Waiting, that's an excellent choice of words." Near was playing with his figure puppets. What is up with those? "Yes I am waiting. For the arrival of the one who will solve everything once and for all."

"Someone else is supposed to clear this up?" asked the only man on the other side of the room who hadn't said anything yet. Uketa I think.

"He'll be here soon. It's only a matter of time. There's only one entrance to this building and the only way to looking inside is by opening that door. That means he'll either walk through that door or at the very least open it and peek through."

"And just who is this person anyway?"

"X-Kira the one who is currently using the notebook and killing on Kira's behalf. He's bound to come here and bring the notebook with him, and then he'll see me and write down my real name. Or rather he'll write down the names of all the people here who know about the notebook and kill them."

"Wha what are you saying? This doesn't make any sense. What are you trying to tell us Near? That some other guy is going to drop by with the notebook, poke his head in and kill us all?"

"And you want us to sit back and let it happen?"

"Wow, looks like you people really do have brains. Now I know it's hard but you're going to have to trust Near, no matter how much of an annoying albino brat he is."

"Matt that's not a very appropriate thing to say. What would Mello do if he saw his Matt speaking in such a way?"

That was low even for Near. It was like rubbing salt on a fresh wound and he knew it. An animal like growl slipped through my lips before I pulled my gun from the back of my pants. I pointed it straight at Near and flicked the safety off in one swift movement. The SPK and taskforce had also drawn their weapons but I could care less. My focus was of the asshole known as Near

"**Shut the fuck up Near!** I swear with the way you talk you want me to shoot you! You know as well as I do that Mel wouldn't give at shit. He'd be more concerned if I was being nice to you! You insist on rubbing in the fact that he's gone! I hope you realise that the only reason you're still alive is that I still need you in order to get revenge!"

Near didn't seem fazed by my scream fest. Emotionless bastard.

"If all of you would so kind as to put your guns away, that would be appreciated."

Eventually we all did and Near continued where he left off.

"Now listen carefully. If someone comes through that door just let him in without resisting. If the door opens slightly simple act as if you don't notice."

"But, but that's just crazy."

We heard footsteps outside. "He's already here."

Sure enough the door opened just a little and for a second you could see a man on the other side. X-Kira, Taru Mikami. As soon as he appeared he was gone but you could still hear mumbles that sounded like he was saying 'delete' over and over again. Creepy.

Matsuda panicked and took out his gun but the SKP members were quicker.

"Hold it, don't do anything."

"Everything is fine. You won't die."

"How can you be so sure Near?"

"Because I modified the notebook."

"We took repossession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The man behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He has also been using exactly one page every day; based on that I was able to replace the page he would use today as well as all following pages so no one else will die."

"Know-it-all." I couldn't help but mutter.

"On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is that in roughly forty seconds he will look inside to see if we're dead. That's when we'll restrain him and cease the notebook. Whoevers name is not written down must be Kira."

"And my guess is that it's someone whose last name spelt backwards in English is im-a-gay."

"Really Matt?"

"…"

Near sighed.

"It's true Kira would be the only one that guy wouldn't kill. But still."

"You there outside. Have you finished writing down the names in the notebook?"

"Yes, I've written them."

"Don't you think it's rather odd? Why would he answer you so quickly and calmly and honestly when you asked him if he had written down our names yet?"

"Who knows maybe he's just honest or confident that he'll succeed. Or perhaps he's seen through your brilliant plan."

"In that case we're in big trouble."

"Taru Mikami, if it's not too much trouble for you won't you please come in and join us?"

There was a pause before Near spoke again. "I already know you're the one who's been judging and executing people for Kira. If you've already written down our names than there shouldn't be anything for you to be afraid of, you can come right on in.

"Taru Mikami is it? He's correct, there's no reason to hide from us. You can come in."

Mikami practically threw the door open after Kira spoke. That cements it, Yagami is Kira just as Near thought.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?"

Mikami lifted his watch and began counting down the seconds.

"Thirty seconds, thirty-one, thirty two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty nine,"

"Well Near looks like I win."

"Forty!"

Matsuda clutched his head and a few of the task force flinched. Everyone froze for a bit. Slowly we began to move again.

"We're still alive. It's been over a minute and we haven't died."

"Didn't I already tell you all that no one was going to die?"

"But why? Why won't they die?" Mikami turned to face Kira. "God, I did everything you told me."

"Rester, Giovanni, take him now!"

They grabbed Mikami and put handcuffs on him, causing him to drop the notebook. It fell open onto the ground.

"Giovanni, the notebook please."

Giovanni handed the notebook over to Near.

"If you didn't believe me earlier then see for yourselves."

He turned the notebook so that the task force could see it.

"I can confirm that the first four names are defiantly the real names of the SPK members. I cannot say for certain that the fifth is in-fact Matt's," He glanced at me. "Is this your name, Mail Jeeves?"

"It is but its pronounced Mile, shithead."

"Anyway the second four are the names of your team. The only name who hasn't been written down is Light Yagami. If that weren't enough Mikami also addressed you as god and said that he did what you asked him to. It's settled."

"It's a trap! This whole thing is a set-up! This is all part of Nears plan to frame me! Isn't it a little odd that no one died after having their names written in the notebook? This proves it's a trap!"

"I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook."

"No…that can't be. This is a set-up, I don't know this guy."

That was a blow to Mikami. He basically went limp. I sighed, apart from Kira finally cracking this whole thing has been a real snooze.

"Light it's too late to deny it, you know Near has won. Just a moment ago you were saying 'it looks like I win'. How much more of a confection do we need?"

"Light, why?"

Mogi stepped forward with handcuffs, ready to arrest him.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at me confused.

"What is it Matt?"

"What's the point in arresting him? A trial is useless seeing as he confessed and we all know his sentence is going to be death. No government would allow him is simply go to prison where he could break out and start killing again. So why not just carry it out here. Kira will disappear and the world will return to the way it was before. No problems."

"That's actually a fair point. I can agree with that."

Near response caused outrage from the taskforce.

"What!"

"What are you saying?"

"That's crazy!"

"Even if we did allow this who would carry it out? They'd technically be a murderer for the rest of their life."

I looked each of them in the eye and spoke. "I understand that he's close to you all but think of it from a different perspective. What if he had killed someone you cared about, someone you loved dearly? Wouldn't you want him gotten rid of sooner rather than later? As for who would kill him, I would. My life is already over and Near had promised me I'd be carrying out his execution anyway. Don't worry I'll make it quick and painless."

I had already drawn my gun and clicked off the safety as I spoke. The look on each of their faces was all the confirmation I needed. Taking a few steps forward I placed my gun at Kira's forehead. He closed his eyes and slumped down in defeat.

"You might want to look away." I said softly, eyeing the taskforce members. I turned my attention back to Kira. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "This is for Mello and every other victim you asshole!"

A loud bang echoed off the metal walls of the warehouse as I pulled the trigger. Kira fell lifeless to the ground, blood pouring from the hole in his head. A single tear ran down my cheek as I turned to face Near. He met my eyes and I spoke softly.

"I have one final request Near. Make sure I'm buried with Mello at Wammy's House. As eager as he was to get away from there I know he wished for the place he grew up, the place we met, to be his resting place."

He gave a silent nod and his lips twitched into a simi-smile. Without hesitating or a second thought I lifted my gun to my temple. "See you in the afterlife sheep."

I took a deep breath and exhaled a quiet, "I'll be with you soon Mello."

Then I pulled the trigger.


End file.
